Thin batteries are typically constructed with an alkali metal anode, a nonaqueous electrolyte, and cathodes of metal oxides. Lithium is most often used as an anode material because it has a low atomic weight and it is highly electronegative. Such thin batteries have a high energy density, a long shelf life and operate efficiently over a wide range of temperatures. As a result, such batteries find advantageous application in a wide variety of electronic devices.
In the past, thin batteries have been manufactured using electrolytes containing volatile solvents. Such solvents tend to evaporate rapidly and therefore require special handling and manufacturing processes. In this respect, once an electrolyte is prepared, it must be used quickly in the manufacturing process as such electrolytes have relatively short useable lives.
The present invention overcomes the problem of using volatile solvents in an electrolyte and provides a cathode/electrolyte slurry with little volatile solvent content having a long shelf life and usability.